


Forged in Fire, Bound in Blood

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a series of drabbles, Benny/Ruby, Purgatory fics. Inspired by my RP blog, ahumblevampirate.tumblr.com and the Ruby RP blog, the-mostloyal.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Fire, Bound in Blood

You meet her in Purgatory.

You’ve lost track of time by that point, just back into non-stop combat and keep your fool head on your shoulders mode.

She sheers the head off a Levithan, joins you in the fight and you end it. She tells you her name and your eyes widen. “Yup”, she says, “that Ruby. Guess the Winchesters told you all about me.”

You nod.

“I understand you got Sam out here. You saved his life?”

You nod again.

“Then that makes us allies, buddy.”

It’s a strange kind of alliance, she’s only on your side because she’s still carrying a torch for sweet Sammy. Thought she’d be the boy king’s queen someday. She’s still not over it.

You’re wounded pretty badly when she offers her neck for the first time. She’s sweet, and electric, and it revives you faster than human blood ever did.

The next time she offers you her neck, you’re buried deep inside, fucking her and sucking her down and she’s screaming in ecstasy. You sleep after, curled around her while she keeps watch.

The unlikely alliance has become something so much more. It’s different than what you had with Dean here, but it’s welcome.

You fall in love, and together, you become the most feared things in Purgatory.


End file.
